convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ciel Phantomhive
Ciel Phantomhive is the main protagonist of [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Butler Black Butler]. He made his series debut in Brand of the Hawk. Canon In canon, Ciel is the head of the Phantomhive family after his parents were tragically murdered after their mansion (along with their entire estate) was burned down. Ciel soon made formed a cotract with a demon who goes by the name of Sebastian Michaelis. The details of their contract entail that once the person who murdered Ciel's parents is found and executed, Sebastian will eat his soul. Until this happens, however, Sebastian must serve Ciel as his faithful butler at all times. Pre-Convergence Before the events of Brand of the Hawk, Ciel was trying to research the multiverse as a whole after Grell Sutcliff recalled the events of A Night in Terror Town to both him and Sebastian. Plot Involvement Brand of the Hawk Ciel had a fairly active role within the plot, often acting as the Debby downer of the group and being an all around not upbeat person. Although he couldn't participate in the fights, most of what Sebastian did was under his orders, so, in a way, Ciel was active in those aspects as well. Epilogue(s) Brand of the Hawk Deciding not to waste time on any goodbyes, Ciel quickly returns home along with Sebastian. He is quickly greeted by Elizabeth Midford, who tackles him to the ground in a fit of joy. He is then greeted by the other Phantomhive servants Mey-Rin, Bardroy, and Finny, before he returns to his office to reflect on the events that just transpired. Here, he informs Sebastian to remain vigilant, as he's sure that this won't be the lest multiversal situation they find themselves in, to which Sebastian agrees. Character Relationships * Sebastian Michaelis - ''A character from Black Butler who debuted in ''Brand of the Hawk. ''Sebastian is Ciel's butler, and must serve Ciel until he finds and executes the one who killed his parents. When this goal is fulfilled, Sebastian will eat Ciel's soul. * ''Grell Sutcliff - ''Another character from Black Butler who debuted in ''A Night in Terror Town. Grell and Ciel don't exactly have a fond relationship. Ciel finds Grell nothing short of a nuisance, though a useful nuisance which he can use as one of his many pawns. * Ben Tennyson - The main protagonist of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_10 Ben 10] franchise who debuted in Shadow Over Gotham. The two acted as somewhat rivals throughout the event, with Ciel constantly annoyed by Ben and Ben seeing Ciel as a constant downer. However, Ciel didn't completely disregard Ben, as he found him to be a useful pawn due to his array of abilities. * Kokichi Oma - A character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danganronpa Danganronpa] who debuted in Brand of the Hawk. ''Like Ben, Ciel found Kokichi to be an annoyance due to his over zealous attitude. However, unlike Ben, Ciel saw no use for Kokichi, even as a simple pawn, meaning that he despised him more than Ben. * ''Joshua Washington - A character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Until_Dawn Until Dawn] who also debuted in Brand of the Hawk. Due to his constant mental breakdowns where he'd start crying uncontrollably, and all around instability, Ciel despised Josh the most, seeing him as not only useless to the group, but a constant hindrance as well due to how some people would to stop in their tracks just to calm him down. Trivia * Ciel wears his eyepatch over his right eye because it masks an upside down Star of David (which is the symbol for his contract with Sebastian), which replaced his pupil in that eye. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Brand of the Hawk Category:Black Butler characters